This specification generally relates to visual tools for project scheduling.
A project-planning tool can help project managers to form realistic expectations about when work might be completed based on a team's ongoing performance. The project-planning tool, e.g., a Pivotal Tracker® tool, visualizes a project workflow moving through time. The tool allows project managers to break down projects into manageable chunks and set deliverables and scope of each project.
Project scheduling can include scheduling multiple activities in a project. In a project-planning tool, e.g., Gantt chart, the activities can be represented by horizontal bars, stretching along a dimension of time. Each bar can represent an activity. A horizontal position of the bar indicates duration of the corresponding activity. The duration, e.g., number of days, is a period of time that a corresponding activity took, or is scheduled to take, to complete. At a given time represented in the horizontal time dimension, the horizontal bars can show activities that are completed, that are ongoing, and that have not started yet at that given time.